


The World's in Slumber

by hispano



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hispano/pseuds/hispano
Summary: Takes place after the film,  Phryne and Jack have returned to Melbourne after their trip to India and begin to settle into a new kind of life.  Murder is never far away and they must find new ways to work together while navigating a new relationship.
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild spoilers of the film but you can stream it on Acorn

**The World's in Slumber**

"Do you really need all that jam?" He turned the page of the newspaper, eyeing her over the edges in amusement, knowing her answer.

"A hearty breakfast is an essential start to the day, you should know Jack, you had your fill this morning."

He lowered the paper, his mouth falling agape. Mr Butler appeared, and he cleared his throat quickly in order to shift the tone of conversation. He smiled at Mr B in politeness, waiting for him to finish pouring the tea. He watched as Mr Butler returned to the kitchen and eyed Phryne in annoyance. 

"Phryne."

She bit her lip in amusement, her eyes not leaving the toast on her plate as she smeared the red spread over the melting butter.

He decided two could play this game.

"I don't quite think I had enough actually. I only saw you finish one piece, normally its two." He eyed her once again across the table, knowing that she would understand the implication.

She looked up from her toast, her eyes suddenly growing dark and full. "Such a modest man."

Perhaps in other times, her wit would continue and they would banter back and forth until the other hit too far but in times of now, it often subsided into realisation that they had quite a lot of time stretched out before them to banter as they wished. He winked, before reaching for his teacup, the steam rising to his face.

"I think we should get a head start, Jack. I feel we left things unfinished last night and that second body could hold other answers."

"We already saw the coroner, it doesn't."

She shrugged, standing up from her chair, the half eaten piece of toast held in her hand. She walked around the table until she reached his end, and leaned into him, her silk gown pressing against the shoulder of his silk pyjamas. He closed his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair, pressing gently into his scalp. The munch and crunch of toast told him her silence was one of deep thought.

He turned his chair, the newspaper falling to his plate and he clasped her around her hips, pulling him into her. 

"You think we missed something?" She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. He could smell jam and butter, and her unique scent, perhaps his too.

"Yes."

And with that she was gone, turning in a flurry of silk as she raced up the stairs to dress for the day.

"Another tea Sir?" He smiled at Mr Butler, the man always knew just what he wanted, unfortunately duty called.

* * *

"I don't want to go."

He did his best not to laugh, but it was of no use, it escaped his mouth.

"You just sounded like a five year old."

"I did not."

He nodded, looking to the right and seeing it was clear, turned the steering wheel, the police car rocking slightly from side to side as it drove over the cobbled road beneath them.

"It was an impressive whinge. It's a dinner, it will be fine."

Phryne rummaged in her purse, reaching for her lipstick and mirror. She pulled both items out, her red gloved fingers brushing over the gold case containing her lipstick.

"It's our first dinner since Aunt P has returned from London. The first time we will see her as-" She trailed off, not quite sure what the word was she needed.

They hadn't quite discussed what exactly they were to each other. They were in love, committed, there was no question there but as for titles to ease over the shock of society, that was another matter.

"Lovers."

She did her best not to lean over and kiss him as that word rolled off Jack's tongue like melted butter.

"Perhaps. We haven't quite discussed it."

Jack felt his stomach pool in concern and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Oh."

She broke into a soft smile, and reaching over brushed the back of her hand over his cheek. "Never fear my darling. You know how I feel now. I'm simply talking about titles in order to not kill my Aunt by shock at her dinner table."

He nodded in understanding, the tension in his stomach easing. "Well how about we just see how the night goes. I doubt she'd ask in front of your cousin Guy and Isabella."

"No, Guy will do that for her."

He tilted his head to the side, knowing that that was most likely and Guy had never been one for subtleties.


	2. Chapter Two

  
He loved watching her work. It was one of his most favourite things. Her face, so soft in rest and beautiful turned feline when in concentration.

He watched her bend, her eyes trailing the skin of the corpse on the table.

"Any closer Phryne, and I'll have to report you for misconduct."

She eyed Mac over the body. "You're in fine form this morning, Mac."

Mac flicked through the report she had finished an hour earlier, her eyes not leaving the page.

"Well I no longer have to spend energy on listening to you go on and on and on about Jack Robinson and your feelings. I have extra energy to be my charming self."

She looked up as she heard a sharp bang that sounded suspiciously like Phryne's heel making contact with the tiled floor of the morgue.

Mac locked eyes with Phryne, knowing the look quite well. She was in trouble there, Jack however was looking rather amused.

"Really Mac? Just what pray tell, did Phryne say?"

Mac shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Now now Jack. While I do rather like you, Phryne's words stay top secret."

She winked at Phryne, knowing that her annoyance was trivial and short lived. They had been friends for what seemed like a lifetime, nothing would break it. Phryne leaving and flying half way around the World for almost a year, did however, almost break it. She was angry Phryne had done it, but she would be keeping that to herself. She didn't like to seem needy, just as much as Phryne didn't like to be tied down.

Jack pointed to the body to realign the focus back to work. Phryne had turned rather red, and looked quite uncomfortable which was so unlike her.

"Nothing has really changed since yesterday, although Dr. Williams, who you saw then, has a different mode of practise, he rarely makes mistakes. However, there is something he did miss on this occasion."

Phryne stepped forward, any closer and she'd be on top of the body.

"What did you find?"

Mac cleared her throat and reaching behind her picked up a magnifying glass. She lifted the arm of the cadaver and bending forward looked for the spot she had marked.

"There is a small mark of injection."

Jack and Phryne locked eyes and then focused back on Mac.

"He was injected with a drug?"

Mac stood erect, and shrugged. "Tissue samples were inconclusive but I'm having them tested again."

"Was this found on the first body too?"

Mac shook her head, reaching for the report on the first body and handing it to Jack.

"No. And before you ask I've checked that body already. Nothing."

Phryne breathed out slowly, staring down at the body on the table.

"Curiouser and curiouser."

Mac broke into a soft smile and locked eyes with Jack. She saw the same fondness for Phryne's ways mirrored in his eyes. They always did agree on their love for Phryne Fisher.

"You never know Phryne, the dinner tonight mind end just like this."

"Not. Funny. Mac."

* * *

She reached for his hand, and felt the warmth of his skin immediately. His hand wrapped around hers, and the feeling flooded her stomach. Relaxation, calm, love. Wherever he was, she felt connected and whole. She bit her lip as she thought that. She lived strongly by the code that only she herself offered completion, and yet with Jack, he added another layer. A layer of solidity that she hadn't realised she was missing.

She leaned into him, her bare arm brushing against the fabric of his suit. 

"You look very handsome. We are quite a pair."

He turned his head and smiled and leaning in kissed her quickly. "I picked this tie just for you."

She winked, he was rather adorable sometimes. Ever since that night in the desert, she had seen a new side to him. He was braver in declaring his feelings, playful in his motives of expression, more carefree. 

His tie was a soft deep blue, the silk of the tie marked with small diamonds, each one silver. Her dress was the same blue, dipping low in the back, the silk fell to the floor like a second skin, the front reaching her neck in an a-line cut. She had chosen a silver foiled leaf headpiece that was pinned to the side of her head. She knew they were a striking couple, and she was happy to enjoy that in moments such as this.

"So are we just going to stand on your Aunt's doorstep or are we going to ring the doorbell?"

"I don't want to go in."

He leaned into her, kissing her on the cheek. "There's nothing to worry about my love."

* * *

He had lied or had he been a total fool? He simply did not know at this point. All he knew, by hook or by crook, he needed more wine.

He reached under the table, subtly, grabbing Phryne's leg. She looked at him, and he tilted his head indicating the glass.

She grit her teeth in frustration. "Just. Ask."

He reeled his head back and cleared his throat, his mind flooded with memories of their time in India after the death of the Maharaja. She had looked at him exactly the same after she had vomited for the third time and he had asked her if she felt alright.

He lifted his hand to the table and nodded at the service staff in Prudence's dining room. He would never quite get used to service staff. 

The dinner had not gone well at all. They had began with drinks which were rather nice. Champagne had flowed, Prudence was charming, seemed delighted to see him. Guy was his usual self and Isabella was rather intoxicated before the champagne had been poured, pulling on his tie and speaking rather openly about her ways.   
Dinner had begun without a fuss, but once the plates had been cleared, and the brandy poured, it had begun. Questions about what this was, their living arrangements, were they getting married? The long lectures about decorum of society as if they were Jane's age rather than well read and worn adults. 

He tuned back in to the conversation at present as he saw his glass being filled, only now could he deal with the sudden abomination that had become this dinner.

"How dare you do this Phryne."

Phryne sighed heavily, she knew she was three sheets to the wind but she was quite happy to make it five sheets, perhaps six. She clumsily reached for her glass, her jade bangle hitting the plate with a clang.

"It's no one's business Aunt P. "

"It is my business. My reputation-"

"Has nothing to do with how Jack and I conduct our lives, and does anyone really care? Who I choose to share my bed with is no one's business but my own."

"Phryne!"

Jack closed his eyes in frustration. This was getting nowhere and it was all getting rather personal. He could see Phryne was drunk, her eyes half shut, her movements clumsy.

"Perhaps we should call it a night, Phryne."

She turned to him, her eyes spitting like fire. "Do not tell me what to do."

He breathed out slowly, and ignoring the look of amusement on Guy's face, leaned into her, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Phryne. I-

He stopped as Guy's voice echoed around the dining room.

"So tell me Jack, how did you find India? I hope Phryne let you sample the local culture. The women there are rather beautiful, the men too."

Jack reached for his wine and took another sip, preparing an answer but Phryne spoke up, her words long and beginning to slur.

"Yoouu saaampled them enough the last time. They weerre all we-ary of Englishman. Australian mennn."

"Guy Stanley!"

He smiled at his mother, ignoring his wife who was subtly reaching for her necklace which was a small jewelled silver cylinder which concealed a vial of cocaine. 

"Teasing Mother, I'm only teasing."

Isabella suddenly stood up, her hair falling to her waist. "Please excuse me."

Guy eyed her in knowing as she left, her necklace swinging from her neck.

Phryne leaned into the table. She had no idea any more whether Aunt P believed that Guy got up to such things, but the openness with which it was discussed, all disguised with humour of course, was rather fun once things were going and the wine was pouring.

"Jack and I saaamppled each other, actually and-"

Jack leaned into Phryne and whispered in her ear. "Please stop."

Guy eyed them both in amusement. "You had a third party?"

"That is the limit!"

The room went silent as Prudence's voice rose up over the table, injecting anger into what was a teasing but admittedly inappropriate conversation for the occasion.

  
Jack went to interject, to calm this entire night down which perhaps should have been called to an end half an hour ago but he stopped as Phryne placed a hand over his.

"While I have enjoyed seeing you all, I might retire to bed."

Phryne nodded in understanding, feeling the guilt rise within her. Her aunt wasn't exactly young and virile and she did mean well.

"Aunt P, I-"

Prudence held up her hand to stop her and thought about what to say.

"You know how fond I am of you Phryne, and I rather like Jack as well, however what you are both doing, there are certain standards to maintain and-"

Phryne stood up from the table, and without a word, turned and left the dining room, her heels almost stamping out a direct and impossible rhythm.

"I see."

Jack stood up as well, in both a show of support to Phryne and also politeness to Prudence who remained standing.

"Mrs Stanley, I-"

"Goodnight Inspector."

He thanked her for dinner, did his best to say nod in goodbye to a highly intoxicated and most likely drug dazed Isabella, doing much the same to Guy. He made his way out the dining room, hoping Phryne was ready to leave.

* * *

  
He watched her flit around her room in anger. She was nude, her dress tossed to the chair as soon as they reached the bedroom but she was still dripping in jewellery. Two rings on her fingers, a bracelet at her wrist and a headpiece still set in place.

She took of each ring, dropping it into the porcelain dish at her dressing table, the bracelet she almost threw , hitting the dresser with a bang.

"Phryne."

She turned to face him. He was lying in the bed, propped against the pillows, his chest bare. 

She stepped forward, the room swaying and every limb feeling disconnected to her body. She usually liked this feeling of being drunk, it was fun, carefree, dangerous but she rarely drank when she was sad. It reminded her too much of her father and she was quite sure that if she let it, the grog soaked apple would fall firmly from the tree if she let it. She only drank to increase the fun, not to numb the noise.

She stepped towards the bed and lost her step, and then suddenly he was there, holding her in his arms.

"I've got you."

She gave in, and slumped against him, her cheek resting on his bare chest.

"I'm af-raid, I, I'm drunk."

He nodded, looking down at her pressed against him. "I promise I won't tell, Miss Fisher."

He gently pushed her from him and bending over, placed his arm under her knees. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bed and gently lowered her into it.

"You're too good to me, Jack Robinson."

He rolled his eyes, and walked around to his side of the bed, climbing in and pulling the bed clothes over both of them.

"Try to sleep, Phryne."

She shuffled closer to him, pressing her cheek against his chest once more.

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed, his arms encircling her against him.

"Things will work out in their own time."

He wasn't quite sure he even believed himself. While the two of them had no care for titles, he knew Prudence was right. The society circles she moved in would care, as would his workplace. they just hadn't got there yet, and he was hoping to avoid it for as long as possible. He knew half the force suspected Phryne and himself were together, so many of his men not believing a woman could be any help outside the bedroom, let alone at their work with a mind as brilliant as Phryne's.

She was suddenly moving against him, and then in one swift action was straddling him, her lips soon on his. He trailed his hands up her back, the skin warm and smooth under his touch. She pulled her mouth away, leaning in and latching onto his neck, sucking at the point just below his ear, one hand sliding down his chest till it stroked his nipple. He groaned against her.

Her movements were not familiar. The alcohol which had taken firm hold of her making her slightly feral. He pulled on her hips, sliding down the bed as he did so, until she was above him and he encouraged her to lower herself onto his mouth. 

He heard her gasp as he sucked on her sensitive flesh.


End file.
